Prime Attraction
by Mind Shadow
Summary: Sometimes body language says a lot more than words. Plotless fluff.


_**Disclaimer**: The Teen Titans is not under my possession.  
**Pairing**: Nightwing and Raven**  
Warning:** Very mild suggestions of nudity and sexual behavior. If you are a child, do not read!**  
Author's Note**: Before I begin, I'd like to inform everyone that Nightwing in this story does not have long hair. He has short, spiky hair; so… yeah. Anyway, I was challenged by my cousin a while back to write through Raven's perspective for a change. I would have posted this a couple of months ago, but I was a wee bit hesitant. So, with that cleared up, enjoy the story!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Primal Attractions **

Raven couldn't understand why she was suddenly so attracted to the boy wonder. Maybe it was his appealing physique that evoked this primal need; after all, several years have passed since the glory days of the Titans.

Admittedly, _Nightwing_, as they had all been accustomed to calling him, had outgrown his boyish charm and had stepped into the realm of manhood accentuating every pulsing muscle in his body. Perhaps it was only appreciation, she convinced herself; appreciation of how his spiky black hair tumbled messily over his occasional brooding eyes or how his features became caste under a spell of shadows that intrigued the daughter of the devil herself.

_Damnit, what in Azar's name is happening to me?_ After several more moments of admiration… _ehem_… meditation, Raven disregarded these malicious thoughts of a man she once considered as a paranoid equal. Raven telekinetically retrieved her remaining belongings and stepped out of her bedroom door and into the crisp metallic hallways.

A ruckus of noise could be heard downstairs in the common room, which she assumed would be the rest of the team fiddling around. Before she could murmur the last verses of her mantra to teleport, a grim voice managed to seize her attention.

"Raven!" the voice called out. Mildly startled, the empath turned around to find Nightwing standing in the middle of the hallway with expectant eyes. _Richard? I didn't see him there before…_ At the current moment, she couldn't comprehend how he slipped through her empathic barriers, but her concentration soon wavered at the image of the man himself.

It only occurred to her now that Nightwing was soaking wet in bare flesh, with a very small towel wrapped sparingly around his lower waist. And although unconsciously, her violet eyes traced every outline of muscle that glistened in magical perfection, taking notice of the incredibly toned build Nightwing concealed underneath his costume. His expression was as innocent as ever, and his concern for the awestruck Raven instantly dismissed her primal lust.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Raven was paler than usual, and Nightwing didn't know why. Maybe she was startled at his sudden appearance? "Oh, if you're wondering how you didn't sense me, I've been kinda playing around with that bond thing we have. Hehehe…" He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. But all she could muse at now was his unforgiving chest and how it refused to release her from its addictive hold; and the blanker her expressions became, the more worried Nightwing grew.

Nightwing neared Raven with a stroll she hadn't really noticed before. It was confident and masculine, and to some extent, even captivating; and so she simply stood there paralyzed, wedged between a state of discipline and infatuation. Closing the gap between them, Nightwing wiped away a few drops of water that threatened to trickle down his forehead with the back of his hand, in hopes of sweeping away the dripping annoyance.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, placing both of his hands on her shoulder blades. His sharp eyes, though hidden behind his mask, nevertheless pierced dangerously into her own, breaking all of her emotional shields in hopes of understanding what the hell was going on with her.

"Richard," Raven withdrew from him. "I was… _preoccupied_ with something. What do you need?" The bluntness in her voice somewhat upset him, but it had been something he was accustomed to since the time they met. Although he was certain that side of her was fading, he supposed some things never really changed. Frowning nervously, he brushed her trance aside as another of her emotional complications and quickly cut to the chase of his problem.

"Well, I used your bathroom instead of mine because the one upstairs is broken." A boyish grin accompanied his words in a synchronized unison of handsomeness that could well win him the title of Mr. America. '_Maybe he hasn't lost his charm after all…'_

"And…" She pressed onward.

"And well, I sorta broke it. So much for our expensive utilities, huh?" The unintended huskiness in his voice drove Raven to insanity, and her emotions couldn't be organized as easily as they used to be. At the moment, all her inhibited attractions encouraged her to graze her hands over his naked skin and feel every shape and contour of his body. But out of dignity's sake, and mental stability, she knew she couldn't.

"So you want me to fix it for you?" She starkly replied. The smile on Nightwing's face had turned into a darkened grimace, and all playfulness in his attitude had diminished into a whiff of what it was. The man merely inches in front of her nodded with disappointment. Gesturing for her to follow him, the two paced towards the bathroom in bleak silence. Upon entering the room, it seemed that the showerhead wouldn't stop discharging wave after wave of water.

Setting her cloak aside, Raven levitated towards the shower and enclosed the showerhead with an ebony shield, obviously fixing the broken mechanics of the appliance. After a few harmless seconds, the telekinetic removed her shield, exposing a showerhead that looked good as new. Raven landed softly to the ground and faced her companion who had been leaning against the closed bathroom door. "All fixed." She deadpanned.

Unfortunately, it _wasn't_. The showerhead burst into an uncontrollable mayhem and throttled extreme beams of water everywhere, inevitably striking an unsuspecting Raven from the back. The enchantress lightly fell forward only to be caught by the ever alert Nightwing. Falling into his arms, Raven hissed in disbelief and hurled a projectile at the showerhead, destroying it completely.

Raven recklessly panted at the sudden shock and simply relaxed in Nightwing's arms, which to her surprise he willingly welcomed in. The man chuckled at how stressed she became over something so little as an insignificant shower. Sitting down, he leaned his head back against the door holding Raven even deeper. It was harmless, needless to say naïve, but Raven internally froze at how close she was to Richard. '_I just had to take my cloak off, too, didn't I?'_

Raven's body fit perfectly against his own frame, and unbeknownst to the laughing young man, his towel had somehow slipped off of his body. She was now lying on top of a completely naked and wet man who summoned emotions of sexual pleasure from her. '_Great_.' Apparently he still didn't realize this little fact since he pulled her in even deeper (if that was possible) against his body.

"Nightwing…" She faintly spoke out, emphasizing that name to remind him of their professional positions. The said man ceased his hysteria and gave her a knowing look, stating in a language unspoken in words that he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

Without hesitation, the bird claimed his prey and swiftly went in for the kill, capturing Raven's lips, satisfying his hunger for a woman he had kept his watchful eye on for the longest time. And, as if the chains pulling her back had been broken, Raven deepened the kiss with as much intent as he did, finally allowing the one emotion that had been caged in her mind to be set free… the emotion of _desire_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Note**: This was, as you guys can already tell, nothing more than fluff and stuff; but I do have one chapter so far finished as a follow up. So, if you'd like me to continue this, **review** me please! So take care, stay tuned for my upcoming updates to "Holiday Shopping" and "Smooth Diplomacy", and have a great day!_


End file.
